This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An engine assembly may include an engine structure that rotationally supports a camshaft assembly. The camshaft assembly may include a plurality of lobes and bearing regions located on the exterior surface of a hollow tube. During operation of the engine, the camshaft assembly is rotated and the lobes act to open the intake and/or exhaust valves of the engine. The bearing regions provide the bearing surface for the support of the camshaft assembly. The engine structure may provide one bearing support surface for the bearing regions of the camshaft assembly. A plurality of bearing caps or a camshaft housing may be coupled with the engine structure and provide a second bearing support surface for the bearing regions of the camshaft assembly.